DEAR ED!
by inuyasha-kagome252
Summary: write a letter to ed PEAS!


Disclaimer:DON'T OWN FMA!WISH I DID! DON'T RUB IT IN! **Bold: letter **regular: answer

**Dear Ed,**

**I need you to help me. My sister (a Roy fan) and my friend (a Scar fan) thinks I'm obssesed ( I spelled that wrong,I know it) with you .If I think about you 24/7,and have your pictires everywhere,obssesed(again,I know that isn't spelled right)And How do I get them to stop? Help! **

**Cyclone Alchemist**

Dear Cyclone Alchemist,

Either your Obessed,Crazy, Or I'm Hott! If They kept picking on you tell them their obessed with two butt uguly guys! If that don't work KILL THEM WITH CYCLONES!YOUR AN ALCHEMISTS USE ALCHEMLY!

**Dear Edward Elric,**

**I'm sorry to break it to you, but I am in love with your brother That's right, your BROTHER.I know you must feel betrayed, but I couldn't take it anymore. I hope we can still be friends,but I am taking the chidren,the cars and the mansion in Malibu. You can keep the trailer in North Carolina.  
**

**Love,Riley **

Dear Riley,

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEY WAIT i don't know and nethier does Al! gasp RILEY IS A BOYS NAME! AAAAAHH YOUR GAY!

**Dearest Edward**

**My dearest,my love! I can't help but I'm so in love with you! I keep dreaming about everyday.It's such a pain to be parted from you. But please tell me why?Why is that bimbo Winry all stuck to you all the time? And what is this your relationship with you boss! Am I not enough for you? I can change cries begs I really can! sobb But my dearest,my love...these past I can't seem to be able to forget about my old love Eriol.(ccs) Ah,what should I do! If you truely love me, you just have to save me from this terror! lies on bed COME TO ME! I'll be waiting for you!**

**Many kisses and huges,your lovely Anna**

Dear Crazy Anna,

1;Winry is not a bimbo(winry's in the room..she's got the wernch) 2;I HATE ROOYYYY! 3;Whoses Eroil and 4;STTALLKKEERRR!CALL THE MEN IN WHITE!

**Dear Ed,**

**You are the hottest** **guy on the planet and I love you.You are not short actually you are taller than me by about four inches.I hate milk and I have a little brother too.He is five years younger than me. Hope you find the Philosipher's Stone.**

**From,**

**your biggest fan**

Dear biggest fan,

THANKS!He's five. is he annoying?

**Hello**,**Ed will you be my boyfriend PLEASE! I'm so lonly**

**Q:My friend Taco loves you to do you have a idenical twin?**

**Q: Do you really like Winery?**

**Q: Can you fly?**

**Q: Are you really 15?**

**Q: Do you really hate MILK?**

**Q: If I gice you a Chocolate Chip Cookie would you drink milk?**

**Thanks! P.S ED YOU ARE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY HOT! **

dear Yasha Inu,

A; NO

A; Yes. As a friend! OWW! what i say i mean type Winry?

A; NO I CAN'T FLY!

A;YES I'M 15 WHAT DO YOU THINK!

A; Yes. I hate MILK!

A; NO. MILK IS DISGUSTING! (but I'll take the Chcolate Chip Cookie! )

**Dear Mr. Ed State Alchemist Sir,**

**My name is Kat and I don't think you're all that short. Your're actually preety hott! (But I know your Winry's) Do you rust when your get your automail? I hope you don't get tetness.You're so great in all the battles that you fight in! I wish I could be that strong. You're really smart too,and so is Al. If Mustang is reading over your shoulder, I think he's perverted.If he's not,I think he's awesomely cool (But not as cool as you or Al or Winry or one Maes Hughes)and I think he should hook up with first lieutenant Hawkeye.I wish you all the best and I hope for your safety.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tabby Kat**

**Ps.I hope you and Al both get your bodies back.**

Dear Tabby Kat,

Thanks. I'm not Winry's OWW! (wenrch again) No it doesn't rust. What's Tetness? HA! Mustang and your face some not from the miltary thinks your perveted.NO NO NOT THE- OWWWWW IT BURNS! Well any way thanks and I wish you well too. I gotta go get Mustang back! MUhahahahahahahahaha! WOW were did that come from! BYE

Soorry The first Dear Ed, got Delated so here's Some letters I had saved REMEBER reviewing is good!


End file.
